The rise of computers and the Internet has allowed financial institutions to serve their customers in new and different ways. For example, financial institutions now may enable their customers to view their account balances and statements, pay bills, and otherwise manage their money online In addition, the proliferation of consumer electronic devices featuring network connectivity has given financial institutions more opportunities to provide more convenient services to their customers. For example, using such devices, customers of financial institutions may be able to conduct transactions, transfer funds and make deposits. But as financial institutions provide such services to their customers, financial institutions also may wish to prevent deception or abuse.